CLINICAL TRANSLATIONAL CORE (CORE B) ABSTRACT The objectives of the new Clinical Translational Core of our IDDRC are to accelerate the translation of research discoveries into new treatments for neurodevelopmental disorders, through collaboration with basic scientists and clinicians, as well as to train future leaders in translational neuroscience. Resources offered by the Clinical Translational Core include preclinical support through a Human Neuron Core Component, composed of a Cellular Assay Development and Screening Service and a Human Neuron Differentiation Service. Additionally, support for translational work includes resources through a Clinical and Regulatory Affairs Service, a Data Analysis Core Component, Biorepository and preclinical consultation. The core has a proven record of success in designing and launching preclinical and clinical projects for IDDRC investigators.